Verliebt in den Black Butler
by Sarayapaigewwe
Summary: Sebastian Michealis .Seine hundert prozentige Perfektion hat mir schon immer den Atem geraubt.Er ist grazil und elegant. Seine weichen Bewegungen schmeicheln seiner Art und seinem guten Aussehen. Sein Gesicht wirkt fast schon harmlos, wenn er anfängt, es mit einem lächeln zu schmücken. Und ich kann es nicht abstreiten etwas für diesen Teufel zu empfinden.
1. chapter 1

**_Diese Geschichte ist von mir und ist ebenfalls in Wattpad unter meinem Namen Sarayapaigewwe (In Love with the Black Butler) vorhanden!!!! Viel Spaß beim lesen!_** London im 19 Jahrhundert.

Als meine Eltern damals gestorben sind hat sich in meinem Herzen Wut und Trauer verbreitet. Wenn einem geliebte Menschen weggenommen werden verändert man sich.

Der Hass auf alles und jeden verstärkt sich. Man will Rache nehmen. Das einst liebevolle Lächeln vermodert und wirkt träge und aufgesetzt.

Man will schreien. Man will weinen. Doch irgendwann kann man dies nicht mehr.

Irgendwann ist man nur noch eine Silhouette von sich selbst.

Irgendwann möchte man von dieser Welt nur noch wegrennen. Weit weg, um all das Geschehene zu vergessen.

Irgendwann möchte man einfach wieder Liebe fühlen.

Man sucht verzweifelt nach dem Sinn hinter alles und jedem.

Man versucht an Menschen festzuhalten die nicht dasselbe tun.

Man umgibt sich mit Menschen die man nur langsam an sich ranlässt.

Man versucht zu kämpfen um an das Ziel zu kommen obwohl der Kampf manchmal vergebens scheint. Und dennoch spielt man Zug für Zug gut durchdacht und ohne Umschweife durch,um das Ziel letztenendes doch zu erreichen.

Kapitel 1.

Ich stehe stumm in einer dunklen Gasse in London. Ich blicke auf lächelnde Menschen und spielende Kinder. Marktschreier brüllen mit aller Macht aus ihren Kehlen, um ihre Waren an den Mann zu bringen. Allein dieses Glück widert mich an. Ich kralle meine Fingernägel immer tiefer in meine Handballen und beiße meine Zähne zusammen. Ich spüre wie Hass in mir hochkocht.

Ich gehe langsam los und schleiche durch die Menschenmassen. Ich höre Straßenmusiker spielen und bekomme einen Würgereiz. Diese Menschen sind das beste Beispiel daran dass sie nur eine Fassade haben und am Ende heulend zuhause sitzen.

Diese Menschen wollen zur großen Masse gehören und setzen alles daran ein Teil vom ganzen zu sein."Sie wissen wie armselig sie sind, darum brauchen sie nur jemanden der noch armseliger ist als sie, um sich besser zu fühlen." das ist mein Spruch dafür.

Ich überquere den Markt als ich eine dunkle Präsenz spüre.

"Lady Clara , ich bitte sie sich nicht noch einmal von uns zu entfernen." höre ich die durchdringende Stimme von Sebastian. Ich bleibe auf meine Hacken abrupt stehen und drehe mich um.

"Clara wir haben dich überall gesucht." sagt Ciel und blickt mich mit ernster Miene an.

Ich gehe auf die beiden zu und lege meinen Kopf in den Nacken.

"Ciel..Sebastian...ich bin alt genug." sage ich und drehe mich wieder um. "Lady Clara bitte bleiben sie hier, wir wollen gleich zum Anwesen zurück." sagte Sebastian.

"Komm schon Clara, ich will nach Hause." gibt Ciel von sich.

Ich bin Clara Valentine.

Ich gehörte zu einem sehr hohen Adel an..den Valentines. Da meine Eltern damals ermordet worden sind ,stand ich alleine da in einen riesigen Königreich mit gerade einmal 10 Jahren. Ich herrschte über ein prunkvolles und makelloses Reich. Aber kaum einer kennt die Valentines, mir wurde alles genommen, meine liebevollen Eltern, mein gesamtes Volk und meine Liebe zur Menschheit und dem Guten im jeden. Ciel kenne ich seid ich klein bin, er und seine Eltern waren damals oft in unserem Reich. Sie haben sich mehr als prächtig miteinander verstanden. Ciel Phantomhive . Er ist wie ich 22 und auch er verlor seine Eltern damals bei einem Brand, seit dem sind wir sehr mit einander verbunden und stehen uns nah, weil wir den Zorn und Schmerz des jeweils anderen nur zu gut kennen. Wie ein Schatten an seiner Seite ist stets sein Butler Sebastian.

Ein Teufel von einem Butler wie ich immer sage.

Ciel bezeichnet ihn gerne als Springer. Denn er kann ohne Umschweife über das gesamte Spielbrett ziehen. Eigentlich ist jeder für Ciel wie eine Schachfigur.

Ich bin bei ihm untergekommen als Rebellen vor 2 Jahren mein Volk angegriffen, abgeschlachtet und mein Zuhause niedergebrannt haben. Durch ein Wunder habe ich es überlebt. Und auch nur durch einen Teuflisch guten Butler. Sebastian. Und dafür bin ich ihn im ewigen Dank verbunden.

Denn er hat mich in den lodernden Flammen meines Zuhauses gerettet. Wie er es wusste obwohl zwischen meinen Reich und den Anwesen der Phantomhive Meilen liegen war mir bis dato unbekannt. Denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste niemand davon, denn es war mitten in der Nacht. Ich wusste dank Ciel und durch Sebastian selbst das er ein Teufel ist und durch ein Siegel ,an Ciel gebunden ist und das nun schon seid 10 Jahren. Doch ich weiß das Sebastian nur an Ciel's Seele interessiert ist an der er sich dann dankend laben kann. Er handelt aus reiner Begierde nach seiner Seele , damit der Pakt endlich abgeschlossen ist, und Sebastian seine Pflicht erfüllt hat.

Eigentlich wäre ich gestorben auf Grund meiner starken Verletzungen und Wunden. Doch durch Ciels Einstimmung wurde ich dank Sebastian ein halber Teufel. Ich frage mich oft wieso Sebastian mich nicht ganz hätte verwandeln können. Warum hat er dies nicht getan? Gefragt habe ich ihn nie, obwohl mich diese Frage seit über 2 Jahren ununterbrochen begleitet. Aber es hat seine guten Seiten. Ich bin schneller und stärker als ein normaler Mensch. Und ich brauche keinerlei Seelen um zu überleben oder muss wie Sebastian einen Pakt oder ein Siegel abschließen. Ich bin dennoch halb Mensch wodurch ich Emotionen habe die Sebastian außer bei Katzen nicht besitzt. Meine besondere Fähigkeit ist das Erschließen.

Das bedeutet dass ich sehen kann wer ein Teufel und wer ein Engel ist. Was Sebastian nur einseitig kann. Er kann nur die Präsenz von gleichen Arten spüren und nicht die der Engel.

Die Engel verabscheuen die Teufel genauso wie es anders rum der Fall ist. Ich werde jedoch nicht so schnell erkannt weil ich zur Hälfte noch ein Mensch bin. Was mir in manchen Missionen echt verholfen hat, um nicht zu sterben.

Dennoch muss ich wie normale Menschen meinen Grundbedürfnissen nachgehen. Denn ohne dies könnte ich schlecht überleben weil mein Körper dadurch abschwächt.

Ob ich als halber Teufel sterben kann weiß ich nicht, obwohl ich manchmal echt drauf gegangen wäre, wenn Sebastian mir nicht immer geholfen hätte. Andererseits könnte ich mir ja ein Messer in den Bauch rammen und es herraus zu finden. Diese Gedankenzüge erscheinen mir aber mehr als nur absurd.

"My Lady, wir wollen jetzt zum Anwesen zurück. Wenn sie uns bitte folgen würden."

Ich drehte mich wieder um und gehe mit angewiderten Blick Richtung Kutsche als ich zu Sebastian knurre :"Komm schon lass das aufgesetzte Lächeln. Es widert mich an."

"Wie sie wünschen Lady Clara." sagte Sebastian und ich verspühre den Drang ihm die Nase zu brechen.

Ich konnte ein unterdrückendes Kichern von Ciel vernehmen als wir uns auf den Weg Richtung Kutsche machten und ich werfe ihn einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Was stehen morgen für Termine an?" fragt Ciel ,Sebastian und schaut mit erhobenen Gesicht aus der Kutschluke.

Sebastian blickt ihn an und sagt :"Morgen Abend kommt Lady Crawforden vorbei ."

"Eine bucklige ,altende und nach Tod riechende Frau." kroch es mir über die Lippen.

Ciel dreht sich zu mir und mustert mich als er Sebastian fragt.

"Was möchte sie denn dieses mal?"

"Sie möchte mit ihnen verhandeln My Lord. Es geht um eine Holzindustrie im mittleren Westen von der sie von uns um Unterstützung bittet." gibt Sebastian mit machtvoller und gleichzeitig gleichgültiger Stimme von sich.

Ich bewundere Sebastian schon sehr lange. Seine undefinierbare Perfektion ist atemberaubend. Und ich kann mich nicht dagegen streuben etwas für ihn zu empfinden. Jedoch rücke ich diese kleinen Gefühle gegenüber Sebastian in den Hintergrund denn der Hass in mir steigt von Tag zu Tag. Ich habe mich etliche male über Teufel belesen.

Sie lieben in der Regel nicht. Und wenn doch dann nur ein einziges Mal dass dann auf ewig gewärt. Und es kann auch nur ein Teufel sein. Über Menschen und die Liebe mit einem Teufel ist mir nichts bekannt.Sebastian jedoch verabscheut die Menschenwelt. Lediglich durch den Pakt mit Ciel hat er seinen Hass auf die sterblichen Verringert.

Er meint immer nur Menschen sind wie Goldfische. Eine streunende Masse die ohne Geld, Macht und Reichtum elendig verkümmern würde wie ein Goldfisch ohne Wasser. Auch ich hege diese Ansichtsweise, erst Recht verstärkt seitdem Sebastian mich zu dem gemacht hat was ich bin. Nach und nach verabscheue ich die Menschen immer mehr.

"Sie ist lediglich eine Schachfigur..." gibt Ciel ermüdend von sich. "Und irgendwann verkümmert auch sie wie ein Goldfisch ohne Wasser." sage ich und blicke selbst aus die Luke.

Sebastian der aufrecht neben Ciel sitzt nickt zustimmend als er unser Gespräch stillschweigend verfolgt.

Als wir im Anwesen angekommen sind begebe ich mich sofort zum Garten. Er ist mein absoluter Rückzugsort, wenn mir wieder alles über den Kopf steigt. Der Garten ist der Ort an dem ich alles um mich herum vergessen kann und das gute den schlimmen überlegen ist.Ich habe Finny vor langer Zeit beauftragt etwas Rosen zu pflanzen. Er ist der Gärtner in dem Anwesen und beschützt es mit aller Macht. Ich meine mal er kann mal eben einfach so einen Baum samt Wurzeln aus der Erde reißen. Sebastian hatte damals mehr als angewiedert darauf reagiert als Finny kniend damit beschäftigt war die Rosen einzupflanzen, kocht mir aber heute den besten Rosentee den ich je in meinem Leben getrunken habe. Ich lasse mich auf einer Steinbank fallen und schließe meine Augen. Ich spüre wie der leicht Wind weht und somit mein Gesicht kitzelt. Ich lausche den Stimmen der Vögel als es still wird. Der Wind verstärkt sich und nach kurzer Zeit ,nehme ich eine dunkle Präsenz war und fange an zu grinsen.

Meine grauen Augen färben sich zu einem dunkelrot und ich spüre das teuflische Gefühl in mir hochkochen...unkontrolliert und wutentbrannt. Sebastian Michaelis.

Ich springe plötzlich von der Bank hoch und lande hinter Sebastian. Ich reiße ihm die Füße unter dem Boden weg. Er fängt sich schnell auf und wir stehen uns gegenüber.

Er streicht sein Jackett gerade als er seinen Handschuh mit seinem Mund zurechtrückt.

Er setzt sein teuflisches Lächeln auf.

"Ach Lady Clara...wie ich es mag wenn sie den Teufel rauslassen." faucht er mich an und rennt blitzartig auf mich zu. Ich springe jedoch schnell hoch und lande wieder auf der Bank als ich mich umdrehe.

"Denk nicht nur weil du 1620 Jahre alt bist kannst du mich fertig machen. Laut Menschenalter wärst du jetzt eigentlich 27, also spiele dich nicht unnötig auf Sebastian." gebe ich grinsend hervor. Dann renne ich auf ihn zu und schmeiße ihn zu Boden. Ich blicke auf ihn herab und kann seine Spitzen rasier messerscharfen weißen Zähne sehen er mir zeigt, als seine Augen sich in meine bohren. Seine Augen tragen das gleiche dunkelrot wie meine es tun.

"Laut Teufelsalter sind sie My Lady... 2...DASS ist ein Himmelsgroßer Unterschied." gibt er von sich und ich ehe ich es bemerke liege ich am Boden. Ich springe ruckartig auf und springe auf das Dach des Anwesens. Sebastian folgt mir. Wir stehen uns gegenüber und grinsen uns teuflisch an. Jetzt gibt es Rache denke ich mir renne auf ihn zu und schlage ihn ins Gesicht.

Ich weiche zurück und sehe wie er seine blutende Nase anfässt.

"Lady Clara sie haben mir genau zum 62 mal die Nase gebrochen." sagt Sebastian und rückt sie wieder gerade als er auf mich zugerannt kommt. Er packt mich und schleudert mich nach unten. Ich fange mich rechtzeitig auf und rutsche die Grünanlage entlang.

"Ich kann sie auch zum 63 mal brechen." fauche ich zwischen meinen spitzen Zähnen hervor.

Sebastian springt ebenfalls vom Dach und landet vor mir. Dann stößt er mich zu Boden.

"Lady Clara ich bitte sie...das ist einem Butler gegenüber nicht gerade sehr nett auch wenn er einen sehr unteren Rang hat." sagt er mit einem grinsen.

"Seid ihr jetzt mit diesen Unfug fertig? Ich habe Hunger und du bestimmt auch Clara." gibt Ciel von sich als er nach draußen kommt.

Sebastian hilft mir auf der Stelle hoch und verbeugt sich vor Ciel als dieser vor ihm steht.

"Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung My Lord."

"Man...manchmal frage ich mich wer von euch beiden der schlimmere Teufel ist." gibt Ciel von sich und zückt seinen Anzug gelangweilt zurecht.

"Ich werde mit Bard sofort das Dinner zubereiten." sagt Sebastian.

Ciel nickt nur stumm und verlässt den Garten. Sebastian und ich folgen Ciel Richtung Speisesaal. "Nächstes Mal kommst du nicht so leicht davon." fauche ich zu Sebastian.

Er verbeugt sich kurz vor mir und sieht mich an.

"Ich erfreue mich auf dieses erneute Zusammentreffen." gibt er von sich dann nimmt er meine Hand und platziert einen Kuss auf meinem Handrücken. Er muss lachen als ich sie angewiedert zurückziehe. Ihm ist ganz genau bewusst das ich so etwas hasse.

Als Ciel und ich im Speisesaal Platz genommen haben kommt Sebastian mit dem Essen kurze Zeit später herrein.

"My Lady...My Lord...heute zum Dinner serviere ich ihnen feinstes Rindfleisch auf gebutterten Möhren mit einer Kartoffelcreme und als Nachtisch gibt es einen Japanischen Cotton Cheesecake."

Ich spüre wie mir das Wasser im Mund zusammenläuft als Sebastian das Dinner vor unseren Augen serviert. Er gießt Ciel einen Earl Gray in die Teetasse ein und mir einen Rosentee. Ich nehme die Tasse Tee von Sebastian und nehme einen Schluck. Sofort fließt ein süßlicher Geschmack meiner maroden Kehle entlang.

"Dass ist ein Tee aus den Valentine's Rosen nicht wahr?" gebe ich von mir und Sebastian nickt.

"In der Tat my Lady...ihre Rosen von ihrem Reich ergeben einen perfekten Tee." gibt Sebastian von sich und lächelt mir zu.

"Ich habe kein Reich mehr." gebe ich monoton von mir und blicke in die Ferne.

"Danke Sebastian du kannst jetzt gehen." gibt Ciel mit einer Handbewegung von sich.

Sebastian verbeugt sich vor uns und verlässt stumm den Speisesaal.

"Clara..ich hoffe Sebastian bereitet dir keine Schwierigkeiten jetzt wo du auch ein halber Teufel bist." gibt Ciel von sich als er mich mustert.

Ich nehme einen Bissen von meinem Fleisch und genieße die Gaumenexplosion in meinem Mund. Ich blicke auf der Narbe an meiner Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich bin zufrieden dass er mich zu dem gemacht hat was ich heute bin Ciel...sonst würde ich nicht mehr hier sein." sage ich und blicke ihn an.

"Das entspricht der Wahrheit." sagt er und nimmt einen Bissen.


	2. 2

Nachdem das Dinner vorbei war und ich mich von Ciel verabschiedet hatte, begab ich mich zu meinem Schlafgemach. Ich streifte mir das Kleid von meinem Körper und stieg in mein Schlafkleid. Ich begebe mich zu dem Fenster und blickte nach draußen in die Dunkelheit.

Draußen konnte ich eine schwarze Gestalt erkennen. "Oh...Sebastian.." murmelte ich und fing an zu grinsen.

Die schwarze Figur stand unter meinem Fenster als ich die Augen schloss und sie wieder öffnete war sie verschwunden. Diesen Trick macht er immer und ich wette gleich steht er hinter mir denke ich und drehe mich um.

"Sie kennen mich zu gut my Lady." gibt Sebastian von sich als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte und mustert mich. Ich verdrehe meine Augen. "Was möchtest du?".

"Ich wollte ihnen nur eine erholsame gute Nacht wünschen dass ist alles Lady Clara." sagt er und grinst mich an.

Ich steige ins Bett als Sebastian sich neben meinem Bett hinstellt.

"Danke." gebe ich kühl von mir und blicke zu ihm auf.

Er geht nicht weg.

" Sebastian du kannst jetzt gehen." gebe ich laut von mir und er nickt. Dann verschwindet er aus meinem Gemach.

Ich schließe meine Augen. Und beginne einen verdammt realen Traum.

2 Jahre zuvor.

Sebastians Sicht.

Ich habe es rechtzeitig zum Anwesen von den Valentines geschafft. Ich renne an etlichen verbrannten und verstümmelten Leichen vorbei mit einem Ziel. Und da sehe ich sie, bewusstlos auf den Boden liegend. Sachte hebe ich sie hoch denn ich erkenne etliche blutende Wunden auf ihrem Körper. Leicht wie eine Feder wirkt sie in meinen Armen als ich sie nach draußen trage. Es hat niemand diesen Brand über lebt außer sie, das beweist dass sie eine starke Frau geworden ist. Nein, sie war es schon immer.

Ich trage Clara aus den brennenden Trümmern ihres Zuhause nach draußen in die kühle Dunkelheit. Sie versucht ihre Augen zu öffnen. Es gelingt ihr nicht.

Dann lege ich sie behutsam auf dem Boden ab streiche mein Jackett von meinem Körper und decke sie damit zu.

Plötzlich reißt sie ihre Augen auf und hält mit festem Griff meinem Arm fest. Ihre grauen Augen spiegeln eine gähnende Leere.

"Se...sebastian.." ich lege ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Pscht..alles ok ich bin jetzt hier." Dann schließt sie wieder ihre Augen und versinkt somit in einem tagelangen Koma.

3 Tage später.

Ich wechsle die von Eiter und Blut durchtränkten Verbände von Clara wenn wir nicht was unternehmen wird das ihre letzte Nacht sein. Und irgendwie möchte ich dies nicht zulassen.

Ich habe Lord Ciel gefragt ob ich sie zu einem von mir machen soll."Natürlich Sebastian. Ich kann es nicht ertragen zu wissen dass sie sonst nicht mehr da ist." dieser Satz hallte schon die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf als ich die Treppen hinauf gehe, in Richtung Claras Gemach.

Und auch wenn ich kein Vampir bin muss ich sie beißen um ein Teil ihrer Seele in mir aufzunehmen. Ich rieche ihre Seele als ich mich an ihrer Bettkante hinsetze und erschaudere. Sie ist weiß und makelosrein. Ich zog sanft die Bettdecke zur Seite und nahm ihren Arm. Dann biss ich sofort zu. Ich schmeckte ein Teil ihres Blutes, doch der Geschmack ihrer Seele war kräftezehrender und dominanter als der Geschmack ihres Blutes. Sie ist sehr geschmacksintensiv und es ist schwer mich zu zügeln.

Ich sah ihr jetziges Leben an meinen Kopf vorbeiziehen und hielt inne. Nein. Ich kann ihr nicht die komplette Seele nehmen. Wenigstens hat sie noch Gefühle und ...Liebe??

Ich kann sie nicht zu einem emotionslosen Geschöpf machen wie ich es bin. Wenn ich sie komplett verwandle würde ich mich selbst hassen. Sie soll ein normales Leben führen und nicht damit die Zeit verschwenden Pakts oder Siegel abzuschließen, so wie ich es mache.

Ich zügelte mich als auf einmal alles um mich rum weiß wird.

Ich öffne meine Augen und sehe Clara, sie steht direkt vor mir. Sie lächelt mir liebevoll zu. Ihre prunkvollen schwarzen Haare unterstreichen ein edles blaues Kleid. Ich sehe mich um und erkenne eine ruhige Landschaft mit Gebirgen. Ich blicke nach unten und erkenne eine saftig, grüne Blumenwiese als ich meinen Blick wieder zu Clara richte. Wieder lächelt sie mich an. Nein Moment mal. Es ist ein 2tes ich da. Wie kann das sein? Verdutzt gehe ich einige Schritte nach vorne um einen besseren Blick auf das vor mir geschehe Szenario zu haben.

Clara spricht zu dem Sebastian vor ihr.

"Du Sebastian?? Was ist eigentlich ein Seelenverwandter?"

Bei diesem Satz muss ich mir ein brechen unterdrücken. Der Sebastian vor mir jedoch sagt

"Nun...er ist wie ein bester Freund nur viel mehr. Es ist diese eine Person in der Welt die dich besser kennt als alle anderen. Es ist einer der dich zu einer besseren Person macht."

Ich sehe wie das zweite ich auf Clara zugeht und sie in den Arm nimmt als er weiter spricht

"Eigentlich wirst du automatisch zu einer besseren Person...weil sie dich inspiriert..."

"Und...?? fragt Clara und blickt ihn an.

"Ein Seelenverwandter ist immer bei dir.. es ist diese eine Person die dich so akzeptiert wie du bist..und an dich glaubt wenn es kein anderer tut...und egal was passiert dein Seelenverwandter wird dich immer lieben...niemand kann das ändern." sagt er und streicht ihr durchs Haar.

Ich gehe langsam in Richtung der Silhouetten und sehe dass mein 2tes ich sie ebenfalls anlächelt.

Er spricht wieder "Also jetzt weißt du es Clara."

"Du bist mein Seelenverwandter." sagt sie und lächelt als sie den Sebastian umarmt. Ich merke wie wieder alles um mich herum weiß wird,als ich ein letztes mal zu den Silhouetten vor mir blicke die sich einen innigen Kuss austauschen. Dann bin ich wieder in der Realität. Erschrocken fahre ich zurück.

Nein... das kann nicht sein!!! Ich blicke auf Clara...und ich weiß sofort ich muss mich von ihr fernhalten. Ich bin ein Butler der Familie Phantomhive verdammt.

Ich bekomme einen Schauer als mir bewusst wird zu was sie fähig ist und was ihr innigster Wunsch ist.Diese Szene die ich gerade gesehen habe ist ein Zeichen tiefer Emotionen die nur sie in meinen Körper auslösen kann... und ich empfinde keine Gefühle...aber wenn sie es schafft...

"Dass ist absurd!" sage ich fassungslos und verlasse ihr Gemach.

"Ich werde mich nie verlieben. Ich habe Master Ciel ewige Treue geschwören. Er ist der den ich mit meinem Leben beschütze!" sage ich murmelnd und gehe die Treppe herrunter.

Doch irgendetwas tief in mir schreit nach ihren Namen.

Zurück im dem jetzt zu Clara.

"Nein!!!!!!!" brülle ich und wache schweißgebadet auf. Ich reiße meine Augen in der Dunkelheit auf und fange an zu weinen. Die Tür geht auf und Sebastian kommt herrein.

"Lady Clara ist alles ok?!" fragt er und kommt auf mich zu. Er kniet sich vor mir.

"Was ist passiert? War es wieder dieser Traum?" fragte er sanft und ich nicke.

Fast jeden Tag spielt sich das Szenario vor meinen Augen ab wie meine Eltern vor meinen Augen abgeschlachtet wurden. "Ich höre ihre vergeblichen schreie Sebastian!!!" brülle ich und schlage mir gegen den Kopf. Ich spüre wie die Wut in mir hochkocht. Meine Augen färben sich wieder blutrot.

"Lady Clara bitte beruhigen sie sich ihr Körper hält dies nicht stand!" sagt Sebastian und versucht mich zu Beruhigen. Diese Nacht war der Traum so real.

Ich reiße mich von Sebastian hoch.

"Lady Clara!!!" höre ich Sebastian schreien.

Ich steige aus meinem Bett und springe aus dem Fenster. "Lady Clara!!!!!!Stopp!!!!" hörte ich Sebastian brüllen als ich in die tiefen des Waldes renne.

Ich laufe blitzschnell durch den Wald der an dem Anwesen der Phantomhives gelehnt ist. Ich machte halt vor meinem ehemaligen Königreich. Dank Sebastians Gabe kann ich sehr schnell rennen. Als normaler Mensch würde ich 3 Tage brauchen...als Teufel bin ich in wenigen Minuten da.

Ich stehe vor den Trümmern die einst mein geliebtes Königreich waren. Ich atmete die lauwarme Luft ein und biss meine Zähne zusammen.

Ich springe auf einen Schutthaufen und gehe in die eingestürtzte Eingangshalle.

Ich schließe meine Augen und sofort steigen in meinen Kopf die Erinnerungen hoch. Tanzende Menschen ...meine Eltern sitzen auf ihren Thronen und klatschen lächelnd zu der Musik. Ich tanze mit einem Jungen von unserem Dorf. Mein Vater tanzt darauf hin mit meiner Mutter. Sie lächeln sich sehr verliebt an. Und auch ich musste dabei lächeln. Das Volk wurde immer auf unseren Feiern eingeladen...wir haben sie nie wie das untere Menschen dasein behandelt. Wir aßen gemeinsam einen festlichen Schmaus. Und genossen das Leben. Dann ein Knall...und tausende Männer stürmten herrein. Sie schlachteten die Männer aus dem Dorf und von unserem Personal einfach ab. Sie stürzten sich auf die Kinder und Frauen und verprügelten sie bis sie leblos am Boden lagen ich rannte schreiend zu meinen Eltern die nach mir riefen. Als sich die Männer auf meine Eltern stürzten und sie auseinander rissen. Ich habe genau in Zeitlupe das Bild der Hände meiner Eltern vor mir als sie sich auseinanderreißen. Ich versteckte mich in dem Klavier.Dies hat Vater mir immer gesagt. Denn dort sei ich sicher.

Nach Jahren kamen diese Männer wieder und nahmen mir wieder mein gesamtes Volk weg was ich mit aller Liebe und Fürsorge Stück für Stück aufgebaut habe. Sie zündeten mein Reich an. Töteten alles und jedem und verschwanden.Ich reiße meine Augen wieder auf und reiße einen Balken aus der Wand und feuere ihn gegen die eingestürzten Wände.

"WARUM HABT IHR MICH ALLEINE GELASSEN!!!!" brülle ich durch die Gegend. Meine Augen füllen sich mit den Tränen dies aus Hass bestehen.

"WARUM????" brülle ich und ich spüre wie das Feuer in mir lodert. Ich erhebe meine Hände und bin gerade dabei diese Ruinen noch mehr in Schutt und Asche zu tränken als Sebastian erscheint.

"Lady Clara Stopp!!!!" schreit er als er durch das eingestürzte Dach reingesprungen kommt. Ich drehe mich zu ihn um.

"ICH HABE NIEMANDEN MEHR SEBASTIAN VERSTEHST DU NICHT??ICH HABE NIEMANDEN MEHR!!!" brülle ich ihn an als ich eine Mauer zum einstürzen bringe.

"Lady Clara bitte haben sie doch Vernunft." sagt er und versucht mich zu beruhigen was total nutzlos ist und das weiß er auch.

Ich drehe mich zu ihn und schaue ihn durch blutrote Augen an.

"DU WEIßT DASS ES NUTZLOS IST!!! WIESO HAST DU MICH NICHT DAMALS EINFACH STERBEN LASSEN SEBASTIAN?!?!!" brülle ich und ich spüre wie die Wut überkocht. Ich renne auf Sebastian zu packe ihn und schlage ihn gegen eine Wand.

Er steht auf und sieht mich mit seinen roten Augen an.

Ich lasse meinen Kopf knacken als ich wieder auf ihn zurenne. Ich will ihn wieder irgendwo gegenschlagen!!!! Sebastian ist schneller und springt auf das zerstörte Dach.

"Lady Clara ich will sie nicht verletzen!" schreit er zu mir herrunter.Ich nehme einen kaputten Esstisch und schmeiße ihn zu Sebastian. Mit einem Haar verfehlt er ihn und er fliegt in die Dunkelheit.

"DU HAST MICH VERLETZT ALS DU MICH AM LEBEN GELASSEN HAST!!!" ich spüre wie ich immer mehr von einem Mensch zu einem Teufel werde. Ich öffne meine Hände und es steigen Flammen aus ihnen hoch empor.

Sebastian steht immer noch auf dem Dach als er mich ansieht.

Ich werfe einen lodernden Feuerball in seine Richtung. Er weicht ihn geschickt aus.

"My Lady...bitte sie werden diese Macht nicht standhalten können!" brüllt er.

Ich spüre einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf als plötzlich alles schwarz um mich herrum wird. Ich halte meinen Kopf, der sich anfühlt als würde er in jeder Sekunde zerspringen.Ich falle und merke nur wie ich aufgefangen werde.

"Lady Clara??????Verdammt!!!Clara bleibe bei mir!!!" hörte ich Sebastian schreien und spüre ein rütteln an meiner Schulter.Dies ist das letzte was ich vernehme als sich alles in einem Grauen Zug verfärbt und ich das Bewusstsein verliere.


End file.
